ICCOM
ICCOM: ICC's Solution to Data Security and True Colonial/Corporate Neutrality Slang terms: Goldies, Day-Glo, Goldeyes, Lizardmen, Skinks, Compubrains, Wi-Fi, Fake Synths Some History, First Many thousands of years ago, on Earth, there was an outbreak of a sexually-transmitted disease that came to be known as "Adaptive Neurological Silication", or ANS. This was the first 'clean' disease humanity had seen in its memory - a disease unaffiliated with any form of necrotype. It was also seemingly harmless. Initially, ANS produced a sheathed quality in the nervous systems of individuals suffering from the condition, causing a modest amount of pain as cyclosilicates developed within the body, including intrusion into the folds of the brain with the same material. Once the nervous structures were sheathed and the immune system adapted to the seemingly-foreign material present within the body, the pain vanished entirely. Over time, an individual's nervous structures would then be transmuted from within, often resulting in a period of time in coma. After this, medical analysis showed the brain and nervous system were no longer made of conventional nerves, but of a denser silicate compound. After this point individuals often developed a seeming addiction to augmentation, typically reporting that limb prostheses eliminated the pain they suffered as a result of the condition. Individuals with ANS were key to a number of breakthroughs in augmentation technology, particularly in the development of the man-machine interface and how an augmentation communicates with the brain. Back-tracking from the ANS-afflicted augmented individuals to individuals with normative neurology allowed medical researchers to develop 'gentle' implants, which had less of an intrusive impact and risked rejection far less. These are now the norm. ANS is extremely rare in the modern day, typically found only in backwater colonies using repurposed technology from the 3000s and 4000s CE - true cultural relics. The Geno-breed Commissioned from Tyrell, the ICCOM had several exact specifications it needed to fulfill, as a breed. As ever, Tyrell rose to the occasion, producing a population capable of performing in every capacity. Every member of ICCOM is raised from birth in special facilities to impart a great deal of philosophy and a strict sense of balance and ICC dedication, such that when they mature they may be employed by the ICC in the capacities the ICC prefers. The ICCOM "Look" ICCOM individuals are born with ANS and have it written into every aspect of their genetics; however, theirs is a modified, inborn form of the condition, incapable of being transferred to others save by birth. Given the highly sensitive nature of ICC's trust in the ICCOM breed, it was vital that ICCOM be immediately recognizable with a difficult appearance to replicate. Thus, ICCOM has translucent skin, with a gold and slightly luminous cyan 'watermark' faintly patterned through the dermis. Members of the breed grow hair as normal humans, but have a tendency to wear it trimmed neatly and professionally, often short and highly groomed. They are of normal height, and each has an implanted nonaugmentation applied when they leave their ICC-sanctioned developmental facility - their sclera is encased in gold with a code unique to that ICCOM imprinted on it, as proof of ICC identity. ICCOM Kultur Imagine the stuffiest yuppie you've ever met. That is the environment in which ICCOM is raised. ICCOM Mechanics Being an ICCOM costs 3 character benefits during creation. ICCOM characters receive the following traits: *+2 INT, +2 EDU, +2 APP. ICCOM are univerally kept to a rigid educational standard and coached to be socially apt. *'0 POW.' ANS eliminates psychic potential in humanity. *Calculate SAN from INT. ICCOM has not committed to full conversion despite the 0 POW, and as such they still benefit from having their own body and sense of self, all other mental stresses aside. *Neurocomputing: The ICCOM has a natural sensitivity to dataflow given the nature of their nervous system. This has its ups and downs - they can, with concentration, 'tune in' to local wireless data streams, but interpreting that input takes a great deal of training. The downside is that they have a mild sensitivity to wi-fi jamming; it causes migraines. **Additionally, ICCOM individuals have biocomputers integrated with their brains, activating after puberty. Every ICCOM innately has an Internal Secure Datadrive and Cranial Computer augmentation - these are simply part of their brains. *It Even Has A Watermark: The ICC is always aware of the location and status of every member of the breed. Even if an ICCOM commits a crime, the ICC monitors their rehabilitation so that their wayward child may be recovered, in time. *Sensitive Information: ICCOMs are party to a lot of very delicate mediating conferences the ICC conducts. As such, they are typically aware of no small sum of shady corporate moves or exploitable colonial security gaps, and often know the best ways to find such loopholes or avenues of entry in a new environment. ICCOMs may roll 1/2 IDEA to 'try something novel' in terms of cracking security. *Noticeable: ICCOM literally glows. Unless the individual is entirely covered, an ICCOM has a significant penalty to Hide. *Psi-Dead: As a breed, ICCOM has both ANS and training to resist telepathic intrusion. Every member of the breed has the Psychic Hole skill at a base rating equal to 2xEDU%. Category:Genotype Category:About Category:Genetic Engineering Category:ICC-Corporate